Beau Duckling
Beau Duckling is the son of the Ugly Duckling from The Ugly Duckling. Waiting for the day that he can finally be considered beautiful, he is a Royal. Character Personality Beau can't wait to finally become the handsome swan he was always destined to be. Currently, he tends to not enjoy talking about his appearance. He's constantly judging others on their physical attributes, which is the same way he judges himself. Others make very strong first impressions on him which are difficult to change, and because of this, it's difficult to make friends with him unless you've got quite a bit of luck. He's very Royal and looks down upon those who want to rebel from their stories, but he doesn't have the focus level to create or participate in a plot against them. He's quite a hopeless romantic, though this creates conflict for him, as he must make certain that anyone he goes out with isn't already destined to die or love another. Most of what he thinks in regards to another person is based on his first impression of them. He really, really dislikes his middle name. Appearance Beau is not yet conventionally attractive. His gray, shoulder-length hair is stick-straight and stringy, while his choppy bangs would constantly hang in front of his dull gray eyes if not for the assistance of his headband. His skin is a bit lighter than mid-tone and very lackluster. He stands with a lanky stature and scrawny build. He has a hooked nose that can be described as a bit "beak-like". He is a swan-person, and has ugly gray wings on his back to show for it. Fairytale: The Ugly Duckling Can be found here. How Does Beau Fit Into It? Beau was born to two beautiful swan-people that he has not had the opportunity to meet. Instead, he has spent his entire life under the roof of a modestly lovely duck-woman. Of course, Beau knows that the duck-woman is not his true mother, but he pretends otherwise simply because he thinks it would enhance his faithfulness to his story. As a teenager, he ran away from home to attend Ever After High. To his chagrin, his aesthetically appealing adoptive siblings were quick to be enrolled afterward. Relationships Family Beau's adoptive family is rather large, consisting of the Mother Duck and six duck siblings: Attinessa, Feathers, Drake, Quackette, Duncan, and Mallardine. As one of the "unique" children and as the main character of his story, Beau was granted a lot of attention from Mother Duck, but not necessarily in a positive way. She is a worrisome, fretful mother who "compliments" Beau by insulting his appearance in a sweet, singsong voice and implying how beautiful he'll be later on. Of Beau's adoptive siblings, most of which are much like his mother in regards to how they interact with him, the only one he doesn't inherently dislike is Duncan. For the most part, Beau and Duncan just stay out of each others' business, though Duncan has been known to steal Beau's precious hand mirror from time to time. He is very aware of Mallardine's planned rebellion and reasons for such. The concept annoys and disettles him to no end. Friends Due to Beau's sour nature, these are an uncommon concept. The closest thing he has to a real friend is Cookie Crone, who manages to put up with his Grimmawful attitude with uncanny ease. This is also the case for Bookley Legend, who has kind of gotten tangled up into Beau's social life. He has a strong rivalry against Antonia Hakan, his opposite on the Royal-Rebel spectrum. Romance While Beau is interested in any gender, his options for romance are severely limited due to his Royal extremist outlook. Though he claims to be single, rumor has it that the relationship between him and Antonia is just as much love as it is hate. Pet Beau has a pet toad by the name of Harrelsworth. He is determined that, someday, his pet will transform into a beautiful frog. Outfits Signature Beau wears a long-sleeved, gray shirt made of a thin, soft, quilted material. This is worn under a black-and-white checkered sweatervest. He also dons a simple pair of monochrome denim pants and casual, white shoes with black accents. He wears a headband made of feathers, some of which have come loose and are strewn throughout his hair. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Beau's given name and surname are fairly self-explanitory. His birth surname is Cygnini, the name of the taxonomic tribe containing swans. *Beau's middle name is Dorcas- which is, to add insult to injury, a feminine name. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Ugly Duckling Category:Royals Category:Zashley's Characters Category:The Duckling Brood